Fine Forgets
by bbflakes
Summary: Fine contracts amnesia and gets ushered over to the dark side. How will her sister save her? How does Shade play a role in this?
1. Chapter 1

Fine's eyes fluttered open, the blue sky coming into view above her. For a moment she only stared up blankly as the clouds drifted past where she lay on the soft grass. What? Her mind began to become focused and confusion made its way into her thoughts. _Where am I? _

The redhead sat up, taking in her surroundings. She sat on the grass around many buildings and what looked like tropical trees. That's when she realized the heat. It took her by surprise and she let out a small gasp. Some people passed her, in much heavier clothing than she wore, and that made her blink. More than a few passerby cast her strange looks, and Fine realized she was sprawled out on the lawn she sat on. _How unladylike! _A small voice chastised her in her head. She immediately jumped to a standing position and laughed, embarrassed. The spectators went about their business once again, not giving her another glance.

Fine's stomach then suddenly growled loudly, protesting her lack of food. _Cake..._ Looking around, she began walking around in search of something to appease her hunger. She ended up following various different people before she found a Cake Shop, where she promptly sprinted into and quickly ordered herself two Strawberry Shortcakes with excitement laced in her voice.

She chose a table to sit at and practically inhaled her pastries, promptly leaving the shop to explore the surrounding area. The heat had at first gotten to her a little, but by now she seemed to have gotten used to it. Fine walked over to a fountain with a statue of a man in the middle and sat down on its edge.

The same thought from before again entered her mind. _Where am I?_ As she looked around once more, she tried to find something that could indicate her location. After a few minutes, she decided to actually walk around in her search.

However, she was left with nothing that told her where was. By now she had a light sheen of sweat on her face, and she tried to calmly wipe it off. When the next sign she saw was advertising 'Ultimate Flame Fried Rice', Fine frowned. Frustrated, she crossed her arms and huffed, blowing her red bangs from her forehead only for them to fall back in place.

Seeing Fine's apparent annoyance, a female stopped and inquired for her well-being. "Are you okay?"

Fine uncrossed her arms and sighed. "I could be doing a lot better." She replied honestly.

Giving her a sympathetic smile, the girl asked, "What seems to be the problem? Could I possibly help?"

Fine nodded her head, a hopeful expression on her face. "Can you tell me where I am?"

"What?" A bit taken aback, the female looked confused. "You're in the Flame Kingdom..."

The redhead nodded, tapping her chin lightly. "I see..."

A moment of silence passed before the other girl spoke again. "You didn't know where you were?"

Fine shook her head sadly. "I seem to have forgotten..." She paused and her eyes widened, seeming to actually realize her predicament. "I don't remember... Anything..." The princess visibly paled as her face became scared.

The girl's face held a hint of a smile before even its traces disappeared. "Why don't you come with me? I can answer most of your questions and help you recover you're memory. I know others who can help too..."

Fine looked up at her. "Really? You would do that?" When the girl nodded, a grateful smile took Fine's frown's place. "Thank you... Thank you so much..."

"Izzy." She answered the Sunny Kingdom Princess. "My name is Isabella Dupree, but call me Izzy. What should I call you?" Fine furrowed her eyebrows, thinking. Many seconds passed and Izzy broke the silence with a laugh. "It's okay. We can think up a name later. Let us go?"

Izzy held out her hand with a warm smile and Fine gladly took it. Fine did not see Izzy's smile grow dark for but a moment.

* * *

"Fine!" Rein jerked up from where she had been laying down on her bed. Frantically, she looked over to her twin sister's bed only to find it empty. "Fine?"

The blue-haired female got out of her bed to have a closer look, but her findings did not change. Fine was not there. In a mad dash, she changed into her normal clothes, grabbed her Sunny Luche and ran out of the room. Poomo was fast asleep in the meantime.

Even so early in the morning, Rein was scrambling around the castle, calling out for her sister, but to no avail. Before long she had begun to grow tired. It had become mid-morning before Rein knew it. "Fine!"

Suddenly Queen Elsa and King Truth rounded the corner. "Rein? Is something wrong?" Her mother asked her. "Where's Fine?" King Truth added.

Rein looked to be near tears. There was nothing to say her sister was in in fact any danger, but Rein had a very bad feeling, which had caused her to panic. Rein tried to calm down. "I-I don't know... I've been looking for her..."

Her parents were surprised. "But you two are always together!" Truth pointed out. "Where could she have gone?" Elsa asked, as they both became worried.

* * *

So, what do you think? Should I continue this Fine with Amnesia story?

Read-Review-Follow-Favorite-Enjoy!

~BB XD


	2. Chapter 2

"So we live on the Mysterious Star, which has 7 Kingdoms." Fine stated the information she had learned from Izzy.

Izzy nodded, quizzing the amnesiac. "Yes, and they include?"

Fine smiled, happy that she had been correct. "The Sunny Kingdom, Flame Kingdom, Waterdrop Kingdom, Windmill Kingdom, Seed Kingdom, Jewelry Kingdom, and..." The redhead had been confident at first, but now the seventh Kingdom's name evaded her, and she furrowed her eyebrows. "Um..."

Izzy smiled lightly. "The Moon Kingdom." She finished. "That's where we're headed now." Fine bit her lip. She felt a spark of recognition,one that Izzy took notice of. "Do you remember something?"

The Sunny Kingdom princess hesitated, trying to recall where this feeling had come from, but nothing came up. Fine let out a deep sigh and shook her head, defeated. "No, I can't remember... It seems familiar, but nothing else..."

Izzy watched the redhead. "It's okay, you'll remember eventually."

Fine frowned. "I hope so! I just feel really lost..."

Izzy nodded understandingly and stared forward. "I'll help you. Don't worry." The carriage ride continued for awhile, with Izzy telling the princess other facts about the Moon Kingdom and the rest of the Mysterious Star. Then, Izzy noticeably became more excited, her eyes brightening. "We're almost there! We are hereby in the Moon Kingdom!"

Fine peered out the window in pure curiosity. She was met with a huge expanse of pale golden sand, but above the land was huge rainbow auroras in the sky. Her mouth dropped in amazement. It looked... The redhead didn't know how to describe it. Now she felt like she was in a story book, the land outside looking both mysterious and fantastic at the same time. "Woah..." Fine breathed in wonder. She gripped the window sill and leaned out her head to gaze at the scenery, her a smile wide on her face. "This is amazing!" She called.

Izzy had lifted her chin slightly in pride of her home. "Right? I couldn't imagine living anywhere else!"

The carriage hit a bump and jerked a bit, making Fine bang her head on the side and fall back into her seat, rubbing her head soothingly. "Owww!"

Izzy let out a chuckle. "Sorry about that. I should've warned you that now that we're in the desert of the Moon Kingdom the ride would get bumpy." She smiled apologetically. "You just looked like you were in such awe..."

Fine laughed it off. "True!"

"We normally wouldn't have had to ride in this carriage, but I had... business... In the Flame Kingdom..." Izzy explained.

The Sunny Kingdom princess cocked her head. "Then what would we have ridden in?" Fine's eyes widen in horror. "Would we have had to walk?!" The redhead shook her head. "No, I mean, it's not that I'm lazy or anything, but wouldn't that take a really long time?"

Izzy waved her hand. "We would be using an air ship."

"Oh." Fine said.

"Besides, anywhere is walking distance if you have the time." Izzy added.

"You're really smart." The redhead commented.

Izzy smiled at the compliment. "Thank you. I've learned much from my mentor. You'll meet him when we arrive. He is probably one of the smartest people on the Mysterious Star, even more so than me."

Fine was intrigued. "Really? That's cool! What does he do with his brain then? Architecture? Mathematics? Baking?"

"Baking?" Izzy asked, confused.

"Well, yeah! I bet the best. Food comes from the smartest people!" Fine informed Izzy of her belief.

"Um... I guess? But Will isn't a chef. He's an inventor." Izzy corrected her.

Fine shrugged. "Oh, it's not as cool as baking, but he still creates stuff! I can't wait to see what he's made!" Buildings came closer in their view and Izzy could easily see Fine's excitement. "This is going to be awesome!"

Without warning, the redhead began dancing around in her seat, leaving her new friend to only stare at her, her initial surprise slowly changing into amusement. "What are you doing?"

"Performing for you exclusively my famous 'Happy Dance'!" Fine shouted proudly.

"It seems like the dance would be infamous to me." Izzy argued.

"Don't be jelly!" Fine countered.

The carriage then promptly stopped and the driver came to the door. He opened it and bowed gracefully. "We are here." He stated.

Izzy exited, followed by the redhead passenger. The town was bustling with many people, and there were many stalls that held various merchants, many of whom wore cloaks or had crystal balls. Izzy followed Fine's eyes. "Oh, they are all fortune tellers."

"What, really?!" Fine would've raced right over to them but Izzy grabbed her arm.

"Most of them are fakes anyways." Izzy shook her head and cast a disapproving look at them. "You create your own destiny."

Fine nodded reluctantly, pouting slightly.

"Come on, let's go." Fine walked next to Izzy, but didn't catch her almost nonexistent exchange with one of the 'fake' fortune tellers. It was but a mere meeting of eyes and a slight nod on the fortune teller's part.

* * *

Rein stared down at her shoes. Everyone had told her it would be okay. Fine would come back. She shouldn't worry herself so.

Poomo could only watch beside her helplessly. A few times he had opened his mouth in an effort to comfort her, but he realized she had already been told all those things. The blue-haired girl did not look better. Her face was full of worry.

King Truth and Queen Elsa had already sent messengers to the other Kingdoms to see if they had seen the lost princess. It had been not one or two days, but a whole week. No one has seen her since she had disappeared one day.

Suddenly Rein jumped up, surprising Poomo enough to fall off the bed and hit the floor with a thud. But the pain meant nothing to Poomo as he saw Rein's face that was full of hope. "A party! We need to have a Princess Party! One with LOTS of food! Then Fine will surely come back!" With that, Rein, her face holding more emotion than it has been since Fine's disappearance, dashed out of the room to tell her parents her plan.

The princess's idea was too good to be true. It had too many holes. However, Rein was now determined to think that Fine left on her own accord; she would not accept that her sister was in any sort of danger. She refused to believe that.

* * *

Whoo! I like this story! I really want to hear your guys opinion on another character that will appear in the next chapter. And what about your thoughts on Izzy? Hm?

Anyways, thanks for reading and supporting!

Read, Review, and Enjoy, yes.

~BB XD


	3. Chapter 3

Fine trailed behind Izzy, gawking at their surroundings.

"Do you like the scenery?" Izzy questioned her.

The redhead nodded enthusiastically, her eyes scanning the area with an electrified expression. "So much! This place looks so cool!"

Izzy kept the impressed princess in the corner of her eye as they continued walking, towards William's building, that not only housed her and many of the others, but also served as his shop as well.

The pair would've gotten to their final destination in no time at all, but Fine began to drift away, towards another more crowded street. Izzy stopped. "Fine! Where are you going?"

Fine didn't hear Izzy call out and kept on walking. Izzy ran after her only to lose her in the impending crowd. It should've been easy to locate the red haired girl with pig tails in pink and red clothing with a red hat atop her head. It wasn't. Somehow Fine had weaved through the mass of people and Izzy lost sight of her.

What had caught Fine's attention was a candy store, where she was practically pulled over to it by the sugary sweets in the displays. The hungry girl slipped inside and marveled at the unique designs and the array of colors used in the candy. She picked up a crescent moon-shaped lollipop and eyed it all the while she walked over to the line so she could buy it.

Maybe the shop was popular, but she had to wait for five people. As Fine shifted from foot to foot impatiently, the line had shortened, with only the dark blue-green haired male in front of her to pay for his bag of candy. He did so, and she put her candy on the table after him. But when the dark-haired boy turned around, he made eye contact with Fine. For maybe a second, he just stood there, looking dumbfounded. "Fine?"

The Sunny Kingdom Princess furrowed her eyebrows. "Do I know you?"

It looked like the wheels were turning in the male's mind before a huge smirk spread across his face. "Know you? Sweetie, we're lovers!"

Astonishment was written all over Fine's face, her mouth hanging open. "S-sw-sweetie?" She managed to squeak out.

"Of course!" The male walked over to Fine and wrapped his arms around her. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you..."

The sudden affection made Fine's thoughts become jumbled, as she tried to get out of his embrace. "G-get off me!"

"But honey~" The blue-green haired male whined boyishly.

The cashier decided not to interrupt them, and seeing how Fine was the last one in the line, the store employee went around to adjust the displays.

The boy first swayed a bit behind her, teasing her, but then his arms flew off of the redhead and he clapped his hands together. "Oh, I just got this candy for you!" He reached over to the counter and grabbed his bag of candy, holding it in front of Fine.

She stared at the candy in front of her. When he waved it back and forth, Fine's eyes followed it, making the male laugh. "You're like a cat!" He handed over the goodies to the girl with a grin. "You always amuse me..." Just as he was about to continue, he spotted the crescent moon-shaped lollipop and his eyes narrowed.

Fine, in the meantime, had her full attention on the candy that had been given to her. She popped a rainbow star into her mouth and flavor exploded upon her tongue. The redhead physically moaned in delight. She dug into the bag and tasted the wide array of candy pieces, and the male gently pushed the lollipop away on the counter, out of sight.

Having forgotten that lollipop, Fine blinked. "Oh no! Izzy's going to kill me!" Suddenly Fine raced out of the store quickly and began searching for the black-haired female. "Izzy!" She yelled loudly, her eyes scanning the people that were around.

"Fine?" Izzy asked, a distance away.

Fine heard her and sprinted over to her, waving her candy bag wilding in her hand. "Look, look, look! I got candy!"

"Yup, I gave it to her." That same male voice from before confirmed. He gingerly walked over to them, a smirk on his face and his hands in his pockets.

The redhead stepped away from him, but Izzy surprised her by saying his name. "Jaze?"

* * *

Rein smiled, waving happily as the other princess's' air balloons landed in a semi circle before her. As each of the princesses exited their respective aircraft, Rein tried to look as normal possible on the outside, but she internally braced herself for their questioning stares and actual questions.

It was meant to be a regular princess party, but the real reason was to inform the other kingdoms Fine's disappearance. The flaw with that goal, however, is Rein didn't want to alert the others. If she could, Rein wanted to find her twin sister with no publicity. However, the Mysterious Star was so massive. There was no way Rein could search everywhere by herself.

Lione was the first one over to her. Her first question was, as predicted, "Where is Fine?"

The blue-haired girl didn't know how to respond honestly. Altezza, along with her older brother Bright joined the other two princesses. "Where's that glutton sister of yours?"

Bright gently reprimanded his sister. "Altezza! You shouldn't insult someone in such a manner."

Altezza huffed, but nodded. "Yes, brother."

By then the other princesses had gathered around, and they all looked at Rein with the same questioning eyes she had predicted. They waited for her answer, but Rein just sighed deeply. "Why don't we all go inside?"

For one of the 'most unprincess-like princesses in the history of the Mysterious Star' to act in such a manner, the others began to hint at the bad situation. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

* * *

And BAM! UPDATE! Are you excited?

I've decided. I shall update every five days!

I'm working on another fanfiction- of Teen Titans (BBxRae)- so when I upload it why not check it out? *Self-promoting*

So! What do y'all think of Jaze? Hm? Please tell me your thoughts!

BTW Shade will be appearing soon, don't worry!

Anyways, thx for reading! Leave a review, yes? The more reviews means the more motivation for me!

~BB XD


End file.
